


...but you can teach me, right?

by loveknowsnoboundaries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Footballer!Louis, M/M, Radio host!Harry, footballer!liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveknowsnoboundaries/pseuds/loveknowsnoboundaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, 20, works as a radio host and has a huge crush on the football player Louis Tomlinson, 23. Harry's shy, maybe too much, so his friends, Niall and Zayn, decide to do something to help him. On the other hand, Louis' boyfriend, Liam, isn't too happy about his boy being so close with the curly haired lad that seemed to have stolen the blue eyed boy's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how i came up with this but i almost like the plot which ive already imagined in its complexity ouch  
> let me know what do you think about this first chapter and if you dont know what else to do follow my fan accounts on ig: @xlarryysquad :))))

"Good morning London! Sun is shining, birds are singing, and Louis Tomlinson is probably playing footie somewhere. What a great day to be alive!"

Harry always started his radio programme this way since he's known Louis (well, maybe "know" isn't the right verb; since his friend Niall literally dragged him to a football match and he saw him playing from his seat in the tribune). That almost costed him his job, but he's always hoped Louis would accidentally tune his radio on Harry's programme and hear that special sentence; that hasn't happened yet, _never say never_ , Harry said to himself.  
He was like one of those boy bands-obsessed fans, stalking the football player whenever he had the chance, trying to take pictures with him at the exit of the stadiums when the matches would end, matches he regularly went to, cheering loudl whenever Louis would score a goal; only when Louis did. He didn't like football at all, and he wasn't a real suporter either, he did to every Rover's match just to see Louis. Oh, and there was Liam, too. Liam Payne played the role of defender in the football team, he was one of the best players, and he was Louis' boyfriend. He would be the first one to run in the football field to hug Louis at the end of the match, hug him and sometimes even kiss him shamelessly, making Louis blush and flinch, visibly embarassed. _They're so cute!,_ the girl next to him would say, pointing at them. Harry would just nod, grinning bitterly.

"And the next song is one of my idol's favourites, Fluorescent Adolescent by Arctic Monkeys!"

* * *

 

"Turn the volume up! Turn it up, turn it up!" Louis squealed, launching himself towards the radio, attacking its button to turn the volume up.

_You used to get in your fishnets, now you're only getting in your night dress_  
Discarded all the naughty nights for niceness, landed in a very common crisis  


"Everything's in order in a black hole... sing with me Liam, c'mon!" Louis laughed, shaking his boyfriend's arm, who smiled widely, keeping his hands firmly clenched around the steer wheel. "I love this guy, whoever he is, he has a really good taste in music."

"Only because he likes the same songs you do." Liam grinned, rolling his eyes. Louis was too busy silently mouthing the words Alex Turner sang, his eyes closed and his hands making weird movements, almost hitting Liam in his eye. WHen the song ended, Louis slapped Liam's hand away from the radio. "What was that?"

"I want to hear some good music, Liam, I've been hearing just your hip hop and rap shit lately, my ears have been begging me to stop playing that crap." Louis said, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

"You're going to pay for this, you know?" Liam said, hitting Louis in his crotch.

"I'm going to fucking strangle you." Louis growled.

"Can you even reach my neck? Short stuff."

"Hey," Louis slapped Liam's arm, poking his tongue out at him. "without short stuff here, you would have lost the match, you know?"

Liam pulled over and stopped the car, grabbing his and Louis' bags and carrying them into their house, closing the door behind his back and entering the warmth of their flat. Louis plonked himself on the sofa, throwing one of his legs on its back, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

"What are you watch-"

"Shush, I'm on TV!" Louis slapped a hand on Liam's mouth, pointing at the television's screen.

_"Speaking of football, Doncaster Rover's star Louis Tomlinson has tonight scored the crucial goal, making his team rise the rank reaching the first place. This is the first time the team manages to reach the top in such a short amount of time, and the supporters are really enthusiastic about the news. The Rovers have gained some really famous supporters too, such as the radio host Harry Styles, who was seen at the exit of the stadium, trying to catch Tomlinson's attention, maybe?"_

"Have you ever seen that guy before?" Liam asked, zapping through the various channels despite Louis' protests. 

"No, never. Uhm, once maybe, he was so _loud._ Now give me back the remote!" Louis said, throwing himself on Liam.

"I have something way better I can give you." Liam said, kissing Louis' cheek. The blue eyed rolled his eyes, grinning at the boy underneath him.

* * *

"Trying to catch Tomlinson's attention, maybe?" Zayn mocked the journalist, batting his long eyelashes. 

"Shut the fuck up, I was... I wasn't really looking for his attention or anything, I was just... well, trying to interview him for my programme. The audience would duplicate, he's so famous and it would have been useful for me to keep my job-" Harry tried, but Niall shushed him by putting one of his fingers on his mouth.

"Really Harold, is that the best you can do? I can't tell lies, yet I could have told you one much better than that." Zayn chuckled, biting on his pizza slice.  
Harry lived for those two boys, although they easily got on his nerves very often. He's known Zayn since he was three and he was about six when he knew Niall, whose family had moved in England from Ireland just a month before. The three of them suddenly clicked, and they couldn't even bear the thought of leaving each other alone.

"It's not a lie," Harry pointed out, grabbing the last slice of pizza before the Irish lad, who showed his disappointment by burping loudly. " that's the pure truth. For fuck's sake, Niall, stop it!"

"Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to listen to the fucking news!" Zayn blurted out, smacking Niall's nape.

"C'mon Zaynie, don't be angry..." Harry said, sweeping his lashes. Zayn raised an eyebrow at him, then side-hugged both Niall and Harry.

"Weirdos."

* * *

"Harry you're fucking late!" Zayn yelled, shaking Harry's sleeping body. The curly haired lad groaned, frowning.

"What time is it?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"It's 10 a.m., mate, 'think you overslept."

"What?!" Harry said, jumping out of bed and having a quick shower, running out of their home without bothering to dry his hair, that where dripping cold water all over his shoulders. He ran through London's busy streets, pushing people and muttering embarassed "sorry"s. He finally reached the familiar building, and by then his hair was half dried. He entered the hallway that led to the radio studios, greeting some of his colleagues and heading to his place when...

"Ouch, fuck!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, are you... oh, God."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THIS IS SHIT BUT I NEEDED THIS TO GIVE SOME SENSE TO THE REST OF THE STORY COMMENTS WILL BE APPRECIATED I LOVE YOU ALL

"Are you alright? Have you hit your head?" 

"Liam, my head will start aching only if you don't stop talking, I'm fine." Louis huffed, pushing his boyfriend's hands away from his face. Liam frowned, his brown eyes scanning him; he raised an eyebrow, shrugging and leading Louis out of the building, the smaller boy turning his head over his shoulder every now and then. 

"What?" Liam asked, Louis looking up at him questioningly. "Who's there?" 

"Can you fucking stop it?" Louis spat out, slapping Liam's hand away from his shoulder. "Why are you acting like this?"

"You keep looking over your shoulder, I don't think you're only checking if you haven't hurt your neck or something." Liam said.

Louis' mouth dropped open, forming the shape of a small 'o'; he shook his head, heading to the door, leaving Liam behind. He couldn't quite understand why Liam was being that jealous, because it was clear from a far mile that Liam was jealous. Of what, Louis didn't know. He just knew he bumped into someone, who quickly asked for apologies then didn't gave Louis the time to even tell him it was okay, he just ran away, slamming a door behind him. He hasn't even seen his face, he's just heard his voice. Slow, deep voice...

* * *

"And this was Bad Blood by Bastille. Wow, lots of 'B's. Now, I... ouch, I'm sorry but I just ran into someone and ridiculously hit my head on the studio's door so... shall we get this started, anyway? I'd love to start saying that Doncaster Rover's finally hit the top of the rank! Now if you could not switch your tune just because I'll start rambling about how good Louis Tomlinson is, thank you."  Harry said into the microphone, looking through the papers scattered all over his desk to find the one with the playlist he'd prepared at home, with a dumb smile on his face and the sweet scent of the stranger still burning his nostrils.  "I need to be tidier or I'll risk to get lost in this mess. Phone's ringing, let's see who's calling us..." He grabbed his phone and set on the speaker, then got closer to the microphone.

"Hello?"

"Harreeh!" A voice spoke.

"Grimmy! Guys it's Nick Grimshaw on the phone, - Harry pressed a button and a round of applause played, causing Nick to huff out a silent laugh. - want to say something to my audience?"

"Do you even have one? - Harry rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. - Just kidding. No, well, I wanted to tell you something, actually. I'm sure you'll like it." Harry could see Nick smirking, then he heard some weird noises coming from the other side of the phone before hearing Nick's voice again. "Are you ready, Harold?"

"I am, c'mon now."

"So Harry, it's almost Christmas and since I still haven't bought you a present, I thought you might have liked this... I'm here with your biggest crush at the moment, want to have a little chat just the two of you?" 

Harry, who was drinking, almost spit water all over himself and his desk. "What?!"

"Uhm, hello?" That wasn't Nick's voice. It was high-pitched but raspy at the same time, you would've said it was a girl who was talking if you didn't know Harry was gay and the speaker had to be a boy. 

"Are you still there, mate?" Nick said through fits of laughter. "Aren't you even saying hello to Louis?"

Harry was in shock, panic, speechless, so he just stood there, mouth slightly opened as if he was ready to say something to the microphone, but the only thing that escaped his mouth was a suffocated whine. 

"Hey there, uhm... Harry, yes. I saw you coming to a few of our matches and I can say you're a really an eager supporter of our team, so I just wanted to thak you, I guess? It was nice to see some men besides the sea of female fans on the bleachers." Louis said, and Harry could picture him smiling by the way he spoke the last sentence. 

"I-I, uh... don't need to thank me at all, I'm... just a great fan, I guess, and, erm... yeah, it was- it was nice to t-talk to you."  _What. The. Fuck. You. Just. Said._ Harry thought, slapping his face a couple of times. Louis laughed, making Harry's cheeks burn. 

"My pleasure, Harry. Hope to hear from you again?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Y-yes, I mean... yes! Why not!" Harry literally screamed into the phone. He could hear a low  _Contain your hormones!_ coming from Nick, and if he could only have had the boy right in front of him, he would've killed him with his bare hands. 

"Amazing. Thank you, Harry, from the Doncaster Rovers' team! Have a nice Christmas!" Louis said, his voice sounding farther as he spoke. 

"Liked my present, Harry?" Nick asked.

"Well, that was Louis Tomlinson from Doncaster Rovers, wow. Nick, can you shut the hell up before I slap you through the phone?"

* * *

 

Louis pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, kicking his shoes off in the hallway, dropping his bag near them and walking to the living room. He grabbed the remote and started zapping through the channels, finding nothing interesting to watch. He kept biting his bottom lip, staring at his phone placed on the coffee table in front of his feet. He scrolled through his contacts and stopped when he reached the H, unsure wheter to click on the only name signed there or not. 

To: Harry Styles

_Hey, it's Louis Tomlinson here , thought you would need to have my number since Nick gave me yours. waiting to see you at our next match this Sunday !!_ _x_

Louis typed, then deleted, then retyped the messages about a hundred times before closing his eyes and clicking on 'Send'. He threw his phone on the armchair beside the sofa, not wanting to know if Harry replied or not.

"Boo, I'm home!" 

Louis sighed, smiling a small smile as he watched Liam entering their small living room.  _Has Harry replied yet?_

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Harry, it's snowing outside, button that shit up, for God's sake!" 

"I will, mommy, don't worry." Harry kissed Zayn's cheek, the Pakistani boy rolling his eyes and huffing, before going back to styling his hair. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

It had become a sort of a ritual for them, going clubbing every Saturday night and getting back home the next morning with awful hangovers and six or seven different girl's phone numbers saved in their contacts. Harry couldn't handle alcohol really well, two beers were enough for him to get drunk and start singing, laughing and after that, throw up everything that he ate for lunch. But alcohol gave Harry that bit of cheekiness he needed to become a bit less shy, because even if you would never say he was, Harry was really bashful, he wasn't one to talk, he was more like one to listen; he wasn't one to tell jokes, he was more one to shyly laugh at them when one'd tell it (either because he knew none or because the oned he knew were terribly awful). 

"Uhm, there's a new club right down the alley, it has just opened, we can try, - Niall said, his eyes never leaving the TV's screen, and his agile fingers running on the joystick he was holding between his hands. When he scored his fifth goal at FIFA, he grinned proudly and turned to Harry behind him. - and if we don't like it, we'll look for another one. How does that sound to you, Zaynie?"

"Great."

"Well then, let's go lads!"

* * *

 

Harry was still thinking about how to reply to Louis' text. He had been screaming and shoving his phone in both Zayn and Niall's faces for the rest of the day, asking them how he could reply, without sounding like an overexcited teenage girl; the only problem was that he felt just like that.

_Maybe he decided to go clubbing,_ he thought, absently nodding and smiling to Niall without actually knowing what the Irish lad was talking about.  _but his boyfriend, Liam... is going to be with him... shit, why do I have to always choose the one with boyfriends?_

To: Louis x

Harry here, I'll surely be there. I was wondering if we could meet sooner? It's for an interview. Let me know. xx

Harry took a deep breath, buring his phone deep into his pocket, hoping to never feel it buzz in it. He was weird, he admitted that.  _Is he even going to reply?_

* * *

 

"A beer, thank you." Harry said to the black haired boy behind the counter, who nodded twice and turned his back to him. Harry scanned the room, spotting Niall and Zayn attheir table talking with two brunette girls, three couples snogging on the small sofas in the opposite corner of the club, nothing new. 

"Hey, your beer."

Harry murmured an 'oh', taking his beer and leaving the tip on the counter. He mingled well through the dancing crowd, holding his glass above all those heads, thank God for his 6 ft height. He almost reached the table, when someone hit him, making his beer splash on his sheer patterned button down. "Shit."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking... sorry, I'm so sorry, let me mop it up-" 

"Don't worry, it's fine. I'm Harry." He smiled down at the tiny boy who was still trying to fix the mess he's caused using a tissue, looking apologetically up at Harry. It's to say that that was Harry's third beer, he usually wasn't that chummy. 

"I'm Louis. Sure it's okay?" Harry just nodded, grabbing Louis by his waist, clearly not recognising him as his crush. "Where are you taking me, Harry?" Louis said, a cheeky grin on his face, visibly drunk. 

Harry smirked, pointing to the only sofa not occupied by snogging couples. He sat on it, dragging Louis down with him and making him sit on his lap; Louis giggled, holding his drink in his right hand while tangling his little fingers between Harry's long locks. Harry took the last sip of his beer, all racionality going out of the window. He slowly attached his lips to Louis' neck, making the boy throw his head back, his smirk always plastered on his lips. 

"Mhh,  _Harreh_ , what are you doing?" Louis said, his attempt to push Harry back failing miserably, probably he didn't even want to. Harry left a trail of kisses along Louis' neck and smooth jawline, until he reached the corner of his mouth. 

"Nothing, what do you think I'm doing?" Harry said, smiling cheekily. Louis threw his arms around the taller boy's neck, kissing his jawline and leaving a hickey there. 

"What the fuck are _you two_ doing?"

* * *

"Good morning, London. Today, I'm going to give you all a small advice: if you can't handle alcohol, don't drink. Personal experience."

Harry spoke into the microphone, before announcing the next song and pushing it away from his face, rubbing his hands on his face, still fighting with his terrible hangover. He could remember nothing about that Saturday night, he woke up on the floor of their living room, without his belt and with a hickey on his jawline. He smelled of beer and sweat, and a bit of a fruity drink he didn't remember taking. 

"Harry, what's wrong with you?" Nick said, slamming the studio's door behind his back. As being one of Harry's best friends, Nick knew almost everything about the curly haired boy. "You look like you've been hit by a fucking train."

"Can you low your voice a bit? I haven't been hit, even if I think my head would've hurt less after a car crash." Harry groaned, closing his eyes. Nick nodded, sighing.

"Okay, just... go home, take an aspirin. Go rest. Is that a hickey?"

* * *

"What was that?" Liam said, pushing Louis into their house and slamming the door closed. "Who... why? I told you you shouldn't have drank." 

"You said it! I was drunk, I don't even know what are you talking about! I can remember anything about yesterday night." Louis spat, crossing his arms on his chest. 

"Keep lying, it suits you." Liam said, raising an eyebrow at Louis, who bit his lower lip to restrain himself from jumping on the boy in front of him and punch him until his face wouldn't look the same. "I'm in my bedroom."

"Oh, so everytime we fight, this house it's not mine either anymore?" 

"Shut the fuck up, Louis, I don't want to hear anything else from you." Liam yelled, before locking himself into their room.

Louis huffed, grabbing a cushion and muffling a scream into it. What the heck was Liam talking about? He kissed nobody. At least that was what he could remember about that night, before everything went blurry and the music was too loud he couldn't hear Liam telling him to wait for him to take his drink.   
He woke up the morning after, sprawled on the sofa and snoring loudly, with the back of his hand stained by a sequence of nine numbers scribbled on his hand, and a messy signature under it.  _Call me_. 

 

 

 


	4. So, so, so sorry!

Guys this isn't an actual chapter, I only wanted to tell you I'm so thankful for all the visits and the comments and kudos too but I really don't know how to continue this, I like, got lost in the plot, I don't know how I wanted it to continue and I'm so afraid this will come out as boring shit, so I think I'm going to leave this for a while, and I'll only write OS since this so called author's block will fade away idk. :( Thank you so much anyways, and keep following me 'cause I can always decide to continue the story! xx


End file.
